harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Avifors Spell
Name When one highlights the spell in their inventory in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) , but does not click on it, it is called "Transfiguration Spell". Also, when one does click on it the chapter is called "Transfiguration". Should we hence rename this page Transfiguration Spell? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :The spell is referred to multiple times in the games as "a transfiguration spell", making it seem that it is just a descriptive term (i.e. the only spell that actually transfigurates things in the game) instead of a proper name for the spell. I say we stick with "Avifors". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:30, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Whilst I would tend to agree, it is capitalised in the inventory ("Transfiguration Spell") and the chapter itself, instead of being described as "Avifors", is "Transfiguration". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Still, I think that the game developers simply did not find the need to disambiguate the spell any further (because it was the only Transfiguration spell in the game) and just went with that name. The spell is referred to as the "Avifors Spell" in the GBA version of Chamber of Secrets; that sounds like a better, distinctive name. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay.. so should I change it to "Avifors Spell"? I merely disliked simply leaving it as "Avifors", so I'd be more than willing to compromise and call it "Avifors Spell". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:04, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Discrepancy There is an inherent discrepancy in the line ""Avifors" should not be confused with "Avis", a spell to conjure a flock of birds but does not involve any transformation[2] ", as conjurations are inherently transfigurations. Dr. Galenos (talk) 01:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Transformations are merely a branch of transfiguration, they are not the same thing. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :My bad. (^^) Dr. Galenos (talk) 02:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::It's confusing enough, it took me nearly five months to figure it out ^.^ --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Videogame Reference The avifors spell is used in the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire videogame (Xbox) and that's used as a source in the reference list, but none of the information about it in the game actually seems to be used in the article. Although - on the page specifically for the videogame, it does mention the spell in that it is a jinx that transforms Dugbogs and Skrewts into a flock of ravens. It doesn't have that in the avifors page though. Also, in that context, I don't think (in the case of the videogames) it's not really a jinx, it's a transfiguration. And more specifically it's a cross-species transformation transfiguration. So maybe some upadates need to be made to the avifors spell page? Chaoticocean3 (talk) 08:24, April 5, 2019 (UTC)